


Wicked Ways

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From brothers to lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_wickedways on LJ. This was meant to be a series of 10 oneshots, but I only managed two. They can, however, be read independently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorcan could never determine the turning point of their relationship...

Lorcan could never be sure when it had started; couldn't determine the turning point in their relationship.

They had always been close; closer than most brothers, and maybe even closer than most twins.

Their mother had always encouraged that intimate relationship between them, and had never even considered that it could, at some point, become more than brotherly love.

Hell, even Lorcan couldn't have foreseen that, and he doubted that his mother would care even if she _did_ know.

As children, they used to do everything together. They lived far away from other children, and with their father often gone off exploring foreign places and their mother busy with analysing and discovering strange creatures, all they had was each other.

They used to spend hours playing silly games and running around in their home's extensive gardens, chasing gnomes and playing pranks on their parents and people who visited them.

Their mother had bathed them together and at night, they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Lorcan had always been protective of his brother. While he was more reasonable and responsible, Lysander had always been the dreamy, childish one.

Lysander had him whipped and Lorcan would join in on any nonsense his brother came up with, but at the same time he would always look out for him and take care of him in case Lysander got hurt.

If one of them had a problem, they would not go to their parents but always talk to each other. And even without talking, Lorcan would always know when something was bothering Lysander.

When the time had come for them to go to Hogwarts, Lorcan had actually been worried that they wouldn't end up in the same house. What if they got separated? What if Lysander found someone else he liked better than Lorcan?

But as it turned out, his concern had been completely unnecessary as they'd both been sorted into Slytherin.

Lorcan knew that it was time to grow up, and that they could no longer share a bed and take showers together, and wondered if it would change something between them. Would they drift apart? Would their love change?

He needn't have worried, though. The first night in the Slytherin common room promised to be a lonely one, but in the middle of the night, the curtains opened and Lysander slipped under Lorcan's covers, wrapping his slim body around his brother's.

At that moment, as Lorcan smiled against his brother's soft, warm neck, he knew that nothing would ever change between them. He didn't care what anyone else thought, as long as he always had his Lysander.

~ * ~

It was on a Saturday in June in their third year when something changed between them, though not in the way Lorcan had feared. They didn't drift apart; if anything, their relationship had become even more intimate since they'd come to Hogwarts.

Instead of spending the day in Hogsmeade with their friends, Lysander had suggested to use the prefects' bathroom to spend some time together; just like old times. Lorcan couldn't help but love the way his brother's mind worked, and he didn't even have to think about it before agreeing that it was a good idea.

After their friends had left the castle, they made their way into said bathroom, and minutes later, they were naked in the giant tub with Lorcan wrapped around his brother from behind. Lysander's shoulders were pressed against Lorcan's back and Lorcan's arms were wrapped around his brother's slim waist.

He trailed kisses up and down the other boy's neck and sighed contentedly, enjoying these moments they had all to themselves probably more than he should.

“Serena wants to date me,” Lysander said after a long moment of comfortable silence. “She asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her today.”

Lorcan's arms tightened around his brother and he couldn't stop a disapproving frown from appearing on his face. He had feared this moment would come. Of course people would want to date Lysander; he was beautiful _and_ nice, so it was obvious that girls would be all over him. He'd always known it, but now that the moment was there, he reacted more jealously than he thought he would.

For some reason, Lorcan didn't like that thought at all. He didn't want to share Lysander with anyone; he was _his_.

He was silent for a long moment. “What did you say to her?” he asked quietly.

Lysander let out a soft laugh and glanced at him over his shoulder. “No, obviously,” he said softly. “I wouldn't be here if I'd said yes, would I? She's a nice girl but I like someone else.”

Lorcan tensed, hating where this conversation was headed. He tried not to scowl too obviously and it took some effort to make himself relax. “Who?” His voice was a mere whisper and he knew that Lysander could hear the insecurity in it.

Lysander sighed and pulled away, sitting up on his knees and shifting until he'd turned around to face Lorcan. “Isn't it obvious?” he asked softly, biting his lip.

Lorcan looked at him cluelessly, trying to figure out who Lysander could mean. He wasn't aware that Lysander had ever spent more time with a girl than necessary; he barely even looked at most of them. It was driving him mad with jealousy that Lysander might possibly like someone, and hadn't even bothered to tell him.

He finally gave up and shrugged, searching his brother's eyes.

Lysander just smiled and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Lorcan's lips. “You, dummy,” he murmured, and Lorcan's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

His eyes widened even more when he suddenly felt something pressing against his thigh, and when he looked down, he saw that is brother had an _erection_. He swallowed hard, then looked up and studied Lysander's face, wondering if he could really mean _him_.

Before he had time to think it through, Lysander leaned forward again to give him another, longer kiss. Lorcan's breath hitched and he closed his eyes unconsciously, his stomach fluttering at the soft feel of Lysander's lips on his own.

Lysander had never kissed him like this. They had shared many kisses, yes. But none of them had been this deep, and... _long_. He half-expected Lysander to pull away, but he didn't.

Lorcan knew that this was probably wrong. He'd always known that it wasn't normal for twins to be this close; especially boys. But it didn't matter to him because it felt _right_.

Lysander's lips opened a little and Lorcan could feel his tongue pressing against his own still-closed lips, demanding entrance. A surprised gasp escaped him and he opened his mouth to Lorcan, finally allowing himself to kiss back.

He had never kissed anyone else and he wasn't really sure what to do. Lysander didn't seem to mind, though, and soon the first awkwardness was gone and their tongues were sliding against each other, exploring the other's mouth.

Lorcan wrapped his arms around his Lysander, pulling him closer and feeling his own cock begin to stir as their bodies were pressed together. Lysander felt so right in his arms, and Lorcan couldn't even consider ever doing this with someone else.

Lysander's soft gasps and moans sent shivers down his back and when his brother shifted to bring their erections in direct contact, it was _Lorcan_ 's turn to gasp.

They started to rut against each other frantically, their breath coming in short little gasps as they felt their orgasms approaching, and it didn't take long for both of them to come, harder than Lorcan had ever thought possible.

When they were both spent, Lorcan pulled Lysander onto his lap and held him for a long time, knowing that they had just done something that most people would consider horribly wrong; but he couldn't really bring himself to care. He could feel that Lysander felt the same way.

He closed his eyes and stroked Lysander's wet back, pressing kisses to every part of him he could reach. And when they left the prefects' bathroom some time later, a small smile played on his lips as he wondered when they would do this again...


	2. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorcan wonders how someone who is so innocent can be so wicked...

Lorcan loved Lysander's creativity in bed – or elsewhere.

Even though he knew how kinky and perverted his brother's mind was, the look of pure innocence on Lysander's face threw him off every time Lysander tried to seduce him. He didn't have to _try_ , though. Lorcan wanted him pretty much all the time, and he was sure his brother knew and felt the same way.

They were at home during the summer break after their fourth year. Their parents were off on a short, spontaneous trip to Greece after their father had found out about the existence of some kind of rare magical creature in Crete.

Lorcan couldn't care less; in fact he was glad that they had a few days on their own. Of course they had sex when their parents were at home but it was still nice to not have to be silent. Lysander was a screamer.

When he woke up one morning, he was surprised when Lysander wasn't in bed any more. Usually Lorcan woke up to Lysander kissing or touching him but today Lysander was nowhere to be seen.

Momentarily worried and disappointed, Lorcan got up and stretched, then made his way downstairs into the kitchen, hoping to find Lysander there.

He was not disappointed. Not disappointed at all.

His brother had made himself comfortable on the kitchen table and was eating strawberries – completely naked.

Lorcan licked his lips as he watched the red juice trickle down Lysander's chin and throat before pooling in the hollow between his collarbones.

He swallowed hard and watched him for another moment, then cleared his throat and grinned when Lysander glanced over at him.

“Morning,” Lysander said cheerfully, devouring another strawberry, then yelped in surprise when Lorcan crossed the room with three hurried steps, grabbing the back of Lysander's knees and pulling him to the edge of the table. He stood between his brother's legs, then gently tilted the other boy's head back, so he could lick the strawberry juice off his throat.

Lysander closed his eyes and groaned appreciatively, leaning back on his arm and wrapping his long legs around Lorcan's hips, closing the distance between them and rubbing against him slowly.

Lorcan smiled against his brother's skin and closed his eyes when he felt his Lysander's already hard cock pressed against his own.

“You're supposed to wake me up,” he muttered, licking a trail up Lysander's neck and nuzzling his ear.

He could feel Lysander's smile as he trailed his hands up Lorcan's back. “You looked so peaceful,” he murmured. “I couldn't.”

Lorcan pulled back and looked into his eyes, then grinned before looking forward and catching his twin's bottom lip between his teeth. Lysander moaned and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, his fingers sliding down Lorcan's back to cup his ass and pull him closer.

Lysander's breath hitched when he felt Lysander's fingers at his crack, stroking it slowly, teasingly. A growl escaped Lorcan's lips and he pulled away long enough to see the cheeky grin on his brother's face.

“Strawberry?” Lysander asked innocently, taking the tip of the strawberry between his lips and sucking slowly, his eyelashes fluttering slightly as he _fellated_ the fruit. Lorcan swallowed hard and watched as his brother closed his eyes and slid the strawberry down his body, trailing it around his nipple before moving lower and brushing the strawberry over the tip of his already leaking cock.

Lorcan licked his lips, then reached down to grip his brother's wrist, bringing the hand up to his mouth and licking Lysander's pre-come off the 'head' of the strawberry. Now it was Lysander's turn to suck in a sharp breath as he watched Lorcan eat the strawberry slowly, never breaking eye contact.

The strawberry tasted good; ripe and juicy, and suddenly Lorcan couldn't help but wonder if he could taste the juice of it on Lysander's cock. Wasting no time, he leaned forward and licked the remaining pre-come off the head of his brother's erection, moaning when he did, indeed, taste strawberry.

He wrapped his mouth around Lysander's cock and moaned around it as he tried to suck every last bit of strawberry off it. Lysander moaned appreciatively, sliding his fingers into Lorcan's hair and tugging; knowing that his brother liked it rough.

Encouraged by the soft noises Lysander was making, Lorcan sucked harder, bobbing his head back and forth and reaching up to pinch one of Lysander's hard nipples, making his brother arch forward into the touch and let out another one of those soft, breathless gasps.

Moments later, Lorcan could feel him tense and knew that he was close. He closed his hand around Lysander's balls and tugged lightly, then pulled back just a moment before Lysander's hot seed spurted all over Lorcan's face.

He wrapped his hand around the shaft and continued to pump until Lysander's orgasm was over.

He licked his lips clean, tasting his brother's come, and looked up at him with a grin.

Lysander needed only a moment to recover before he took Lorcan's face between his hands and licked even the last drop of his own come off his brother's face. Lorcan's cock twitched as he imagined his brother's lips and tongue on his own cock and he moaned appreciatively, knowing that it was his turn now. Before anything of that nature could happen though, Lysander slid off the table, pushed past Lorcan and grabbed another strawberry before walking to the door.

“Dad Floo-called,” he said as if nothing had just happened. “They'll be back tonight. Let's go outside and pick some flowers for Mum.”

With those words, he left the room, leaving Lorcan stunned and wondering how someone who looked so innocent could possibly be so wicked.

Groaning in frustration, he reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself to completion with a few rough, hard tugs. He cried out when he came all over the bowl of strawberries, coating them with white 'cream'.

Sometimes, he really hated his brother.


End file.
